


secret santa

by periwinklepandas



Series: twelve days of christmas 2020 [5]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Other, Secret Santa, what do I even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepandas/pseuds/periwinklepandas
Summary: Christmas in Hermitcraft is chaotic (but also great)  (reposted from my (taken down) oneshots book) (im sorry ik christmas has passed this is a repost)
Series: twelve days of christmas 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076846
Kudos: 25





	secret santa

**Author's Note:**

> original notes : lets pretend this aint 14 hours late  
> ahhhh sorry this is late and crappy skskskksk  
> i might miss today's since i got stuff to do, but ill catch up tmr or on monday i promise  
> enjoy :)
> 
> word count : 528

Grian shoved his hand into the chest, rummaging through it and grabbing a random slip of paper from it.

 _Stressmonster101,_ it read.

"Who did you get?" Mumbo asked, peering over at Grian's slip of paper.

"Like I would tell you! It's against the rules of secret santa." Grian laughed, slipping the piece of paper into his pocket.

"Well, everyone has their names, so we're done here! Everyone remember yo meet back up here on Christmas to exchange their gifts!" Xisuma's cheery voice rang out, interrupting Grian and Mumbo's banter.

"Well, I have to work on a project now. See you around!" Grian took off into the afternoon sky, firing rockets and soaring off towards the direction of his mansion.

 _"What could I give Stress?"_ The blond thought to himself as he flew, shivering slightly in the winter chill.

_"She does like flowers............. maybe I could do something with that?"_

Thinking to himself, Grian landed in front of his hobbit hole. Walking inside, he felt the warmth of the fireplace wash over him, still contemplating what gift he could give Stress.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a photo sitting on his desk. It was a picture of all the hermits together celebrating Christmas from last year, the messy and chaotic selfie taken by Grian himself. It wasn't formal in the least, with some parts blurry with movement and almost everyone there in a weird position, but it was perfect.

Grian smiled. He knew exactly what to give Stress.

\------------------------------------------------------

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Grian yelled, swooping down in front of the town hall mand almost crashing into Iskall.

"Whoa man, you almost hit me there." The swede laughed, helping Grian back up.

"Sorry." Grian tugged on the edges of his red sweater sheepishly, taking the box containing the present for Stress out of his bag.

"Happy Holidays!" Xisuma beamed.

And Christmas it was indeed. The entire shopping district was decorated in greens and reds, the winter atmosphere overwhelming. A Christmas tree stood in the middle of the shopping district, overladen with baubles and tinsel and twinkling lights. Snow fell lightly from the sky, floating down and coating the ground in a light layer of snow.

"Merry Christmas, Stress!" Grian bounced over, greeting her. 

"Merry Christmas." Stress replied, her chocolate brown eyes shining with warmth. "So I assume you got me?"

"Yep!" Grian held the box out to Stress, one hand fidgeting with the sleeve of his sweater nervously. "I made it myself ....... hope you like it!"

Taking the box from Grian, Stress opened it.

"Woah! Grian- I- this is great! I love it!"

Inside the box was a necklace of colorful flowers, a symphony of blues and pinks and purples and yellows. In the middle was a pendant with a picture of all the hermits at a party, laughing.

"Yeah....... I thought maybe I'd make something sentimental for you!"

"Well, I love it!" Stress tackled Grian in a hug, the two of them laughing.

Still smiling, Grian looked around. Everyone was exchanging gifts, some large, some small. Laughter filled the air, ringing out into the winter air and spreading throughout the shopping district.

Christmas was great.


End file.
